O nome dele vai ser Ogrinho
by Nanda22
Summary: O que um presente nada casual pode mudar na vida de Tiago e Lily? [Em Hogwarts]


_Olá, ou devo dizer, querido diário._

- Saí pra lá, Almofadinhas. - rosnou Remo, empurrando Sirius. - Você disse que levaria a sério. 

Com um sorriso que faria qualquer uma se derreter, Sirius aproximou-se novamente. Murmurou algo como "E qual é a graça?", porém não retrucou. Aluado bateu de leve com a varinha no pequeno caderno vermelho sangue, fazendo as palavras escritas por Sirius desaparecerem. 

- Podemos repassar o plano, por favor? - pediu desesperadamente Pedro. Sirius lançou-lhe um olhar descrente. 

- Mas nós acabamos de repassar! - exclamou Remo, que olhava Pedro da mesma maneira. O olhar que Pedro lançou-lhe o fez lembrar que, caso ele não soubesse perfeitamente o plano, poderia estragar tudo. - Ok, _Pedrinho_. 

Sabendo que o apelido iria provocar Rabicho, Remo fez questão em destaca-lo, sabendo que provocara o esperado, diante da careta de Pedro. Fez um sinal para que Sirius contasse, enquanto voltava suas atenções para o caderno. Dramaticamente exagerado, Almofadinhas retomou a palavra, explicando cuidadosamente, como se ensinasse uma criança de cinco anos. 

- Você lembra que Hagrid nos disse que iria passar o Natal todinho fora, este ano? - Pedro assentiu, entusiasmado. - Pois bem. Meu grande cérebro aqui.. - interrompido por uma tosse forçada de Aluado, Sirius corrigiu-se, contrariado. - _Nossos_ grandes cérebros - nem vem, Rabicho, seu cérebro não dá o tamanho de uma migalha - bolaram um plano mirabolante. - soltando uma risada que mais parecia um latido, Almofadinhas fez uma parada cinematográfica, esfregando as mãos. 

- Vai logo, Almofadinhas, se não a gente não acaba isso hoje! - Remo não havia sequer tirado os olhos do caderno, onde escrevia freneticamente. Ignorando o comentário, Sirius continuou. 

- Por que não darmos um presente diferente de Natal para o Pontas, este ano? - Black levantou as sobrancelhas, intimidando Rabicho a responder. Este, por outro lado, meramente encolheu-se, rezando baixo para não ser convocado. - Como você vê, meu caro, está nevando. E, nossa, está nevando muito. - com uma espiada para os terrenos, Sirius constatou que aquilo não era uma mera navezinha, e sim uma nevasca. 

- Será que é seguro? - perguntou Lupin, incerto. Pela primeira vez nos últimos minutos, ele havia tirado os olhos do caderno. 

- Não vai querer dar uma de monitor agora, Aluado! - exclamou Sirius. - Voltando a história, Rabicho, nos pretendemos, e vamos.. - com uma rápida olhada para Aluado, ele constatou que esse negava em silencio, porém, sem fazer objeções. - dar um jeitinho para que o Pontas e a Evans se "percam" no meio dessa.. nevasca. - concluiu, com um ar sabido. 

- Pra que? - perguntou Rabicho. Sirius olhou-o incrédulo. Era a quarta vez que ele ouvia o plano, e ainda tinha coragem de perguntar a coisa mais óbvia de todas? 

- Rabicho, pensa, uma vez na vida. Se eles se virem no meio de uma nevasca, longe do castelo, - onde nós vamos garantir que eles estejam - para onde eles iriam? - sem esperar a resposta que, obviamente, não viria de Rabicho, Sirius continuou. - A cabana de Hagrid! 

- I daí? - perguntou Pedro, por fim, depois de ficar encarando Sirius como se eles houvesse para na metade de um conto de fadas. Almofadinhas e Aluado se encararam por alguns instantes e, por fim, suspiraram. 

- Deixa pra lá. Ele não tem como atrapalhar, - Sirius lançou uma olhar interrogativo para Remo. - tem? 

Remo encarou Sirius por alguns segundos, depois virando os olhos para Pedro. Deu de ombros, sem saber o que responder, decidindo que não adiantaria tentar explicar. Sirius jogou-se na poltrona que estava atrás de si, levantando as mãos e desistência. 

- Pedrinho, apenas fique quieto. - disse, por fim. Pedro girou os olhos diante do nome e saiu do Salão Comunal. - Provavelmente foi comer. 

O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava deserto, exceto por Sirius e Remo. Era domingo de manhã e, a essa hora, ou as pessoas estavam dormindo, ou haviam voltado para casa, aproveitando o feriado de Natal com suas famílias. Como em todos os Natais, os Marotos permaneceram em Hogwarts. Tiago ainda estava dormindo, como em qualquer domingo, quando dormia até as onze. Além deles, haviam permanecido na Grifinória um primeiranista, Frankie Longbottom, Sarah Liatriva e Lily Evans - todos do sétimo ano. 

Um barulho vindo das escadas do dormitório masculino chamou atenção dos dois marotos presentes, fazendo-os voltar a cabeça para localiza-lo. A origem do som foi logo identificada como Tiago Potter. Ele vinha descendo as escadas, com uma cara incrivelmente amarrotada, resmungando alguma coisa. 

- Ainda não são onze horas, são? - perguntou Sirius, com a sobrancelha erguida. Remo escondia, sem que Tiago notasse, o caderno entre suas vestes. Tiago lançou-lhe um olhar rabugento e, sem dizer uma palavra, terminou de descer as escadas, jogando-se na poltrona ao lado de Sirius em seguida. - Já vi que não é só o Lupin que tá de mal-humor hoje. 

- Se você fosse passar o ano novo trancado em uma casa "assombrada" em Hogsmead também estaria. - Sirius ignorou o comentário de Remo, ainda mirando Tiago. 

- Qual é o problema, hein? - Tiago encarou Sirius com um olhar mortal. Este retribuiu-lhe piscando feito uma 'mocinha'. Tiago bufou e virou a cara, voltando-se para a lareira crepitante. - Ah, qual é, Pontas? 

- Não enche. - disse Tiago, ainda fitando a lareira. Sirius e Remo trocaram um olhar de compreensão. 

- Lily. - murmuraram juntos, o que resultou em um desanimado Tiago jogando uma almofada em Sirius. 

- Eu vou tomar café. - assim que Tiago sumiu por detrás de retrato da mulher gorda, Remo pegou o caderno vermelho entre suas vestes. Após escrever alguma coisa rápida, jogou-o em cima de Sirius. 

- Terminei. - murmurou, guardando sua pena. Em silencio, Almofadinhas começou a lê-lo. Lupin tinha certeza que ele só não havia iniciado uma encenação de um monologo ali mesmo, com medo de Lily descer as escadas do dormitório feminino. 

O sol da manhã atingia em cheio seus olhos. Jogou as madeixas cor de fogo para trás, tirando-as do rosto claro. Olhou a sua volta. Com exceção de Sarah, o dormitório estava vazio. Não era nenhuma novidade, já que todas suas colegas de quarto haviam ido viajar por causa do Natal. Decidida a não acordar a garota que dormia a sono solto na cama ao lado da sua, Lily levantou-se em silencio. "Accio veste". Nada mais do que um pensamento foi preciso para que suas vestes verdes voassem de seu malão para sua mão esquerda, já que a outra estava ocupada com a varinha. Lily orgulhava-se de ter sido uma das únicas alunas a ter os feitiços não-verbais sob controle antes do fim do sexto ano. A única coisa que lhe enojava era ter que dividir seu pódio com Potter e Black. Remo também havia obtido ótimos resultados, porém não se importava nem um pouco em dividir méritos com seu companheiro de monitoria. 

Em poucos minutos, Lily já estava completamente vestida em vestes verdes que contrastavam com seus olhos, como dizia a dia de Liatriva. Apesar da inimizade com a colega de quarto, Evans não tinha porque não aceitar o conselho. Afinal, não era tão cabeça-dura quanto Potter a pintava. Olhando com o canto dos olhos verdes, Lily pode reparar que Sarah não havia mexido um músculo sequer dês da ultima vez que a fitara. Dando de ombros, deixou o dormitório em silêncio. Apesar da grande surpresa de encontrar Black, Potter e Remo no Salão Comunal tão cedo, sua expressão continuava passiva, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento. 

- Qual é o problema, hein? - mesmo que tentasse evitar, era impossível não ouvir a voz de Black, que ecoou pelo salão. Não precisava-se ser nenhum gênio para notar que a pergunta era dirigia a Tiago. - Ah, qual é, Pontas? 

- Não enche. - a voz de Potter soou pelo salão meio segundo depois. Lily não prestara muito atenção nisso, ainda tentava entender o que seria 'Pontas'. Saindo de seus devaneios, Lily pode perceber o olhar de compreensão idêntico que passava pelos olhos de Black e Lupin. 

- Lily. - sussurraram juntos. 

- Eu? - perguntou Lily, baixo, tendo certeza de que nenhum dos presentes ouvira. A almofada que Tiago lançou em cima de Sirius antes de murmurar que iria tomar café não esclareceu as dúvidas de Lily. O que, por Merlin, ela teria haver com um possível desanimo de Potter? - Garotos! - exclamou baixo. 

Ao retomar sua descida, Lily pode ver que Sirius lia em silêncio um caderno vermelho sangue, parando algumas vezes para uma atuação muda, muito mal feita, como Lily fez questão de acrescentar. Ao deixar o ultimo degrau da escada, a garota pôde reparar o olhar de Remo, que era um misto de angustia e medo. Sem entender, continuou andando, como se nada houvesse acontecido. 

- Você não nos ouviu, ouviu? - era a voz de Black. Virou-se para ele com um olhar arrogante, o qual, ela percebeu com desgosto, havia visto várias vezes nos olhos de Potter. 

- Com se eu me importasse com o que você diz, Black! - sem mais nenhuma palavra, Lily retomou sua curta caminhada até a saída do salão. Antes do retrato fechar completamente, Lily pode ouvir Remo dizer, em uma voz angustiada "Será que ela ouviu?". 

O Salão Principal estava praticamente vazio. Havia um aluno na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, dois na da Corvinal, - uma deles era Andrômeda, a única Black que prestava, na opinião de Lily. Sirius era razoável - três sonserinos e um grifinório, quem ela descobriu, com uma sensação estranha na boca do estomago, ser Potter. Dando a volta pela mesa da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal, evitando passar pela mesa da sonserina e, assim, fazendo um caminho maior, Lily chegou, em silêncio, até a mesa _quase_ deserta da Grifinória. Sentou-se na ponta oposta a que Tiago estava. Este, que remexia seus ovos cabisbaixo, não notou a presença da garota. Assim que Evans sentou-se, pratos com variadas opções surgiram a sua frente. Fato que, Lily pode perceber, fez Potter despertar-se de seus devaneios. Quando Tiago olhou pra Lily, seus olhares se cruzaram. Ele sorriu-lhe de uma maneira que fez Lily sentir novamente uma sensação estranha na boca do estomago. 

- Sabe, Evans, eu não mordo. - Lily, que ainda olhava-o sem sorrir, desviou o olhar para seu prato vazio. 

- Eu sei. - Lily podia jurar que falara aquilo de uma maneira que ninguém ouviria, mas parecia que estava enganada. Tiago riu baixo, ainda do outro lado da mesa. Depois de um tempo sem dizer nada, ele se levantou, seguindo pela mesa. - Eu não lhe dei permissão para sentar-se aqui, Potter. - a voz de Lily soara autoritária, mais do que ela pretendia. 

- Eu não ia. - disse ele, ainda baixo. Lily percebeu que seu sorriso havia sumido outra vez. - Eu percebo quando minha presença não é querida, ruivinha. - só neste instante é que Lily notou que repreendeu-lhe sem ele ao menos ter feito algo. Abriu a boca, para dizer algo, mas Potter foi mais rápido. - De qualquer modo, eu já acabei. Feliz Natal, ruivinha. Passar bem. 

E sem dizer mais nada, Tiago se foi, sumindo pelas portas da entrada do salão, indo em direção ao terreno. "Mas, espera um pouco!" Lily levantou-se, alarmada, olhando para fora do castelo. "Ele foi lá para fora?" Percebendo a gravidade do ocorrido, diante da nevasca que atingia os terrenos, Lily se apressou para fora do Salão Principal, pegando uma maça antes de sair. 

- Será que ele não percebeu a nevasca que está caindo? - bradou Lily, já adentrando os terrenos frios e deixando a quentura do castelo para trás. 

Remo virou o rosto ao ouvir o buraco do retrato se abrir. Sirius acabava de adentrar o salão, um pouco molhado. Assim que adentrou o salão vazio, Almofadinhas balançou a cabeça como um cachorro, jogando parte da água que estava em seu cabelo para os lados, criando uma pequena poça de água na entrada. "Isso não é nada seguro". Antes que Remo pudesse fazer algo para limpar aquele aguaceira, Black já o havia alcançado, mantendo-o longe. 

- Calma, rapaz! - disse, divertindo-se da situação. - É Natal, Aluado! Relaxa. 

Lupin não pôde fazer nada além de dar de ombros. Sirius era mais forte que ele, não adiantava tentar se livrar dos braços do amigo, que o seguravam estático no lugar. 

- 'Tá legal, agora me solta! - após um pouco de insistência, Sirius o soltou. - Você já colocou o álbum lá? 

- Por que você acha que eu 'tô todo molhado? - o tom óbvio de Sirius era extremamente irritante. Lupin revirou os olhos e se aproximou da janela. 

- Acho que não precisaremos ter mais trabalho. - disse Lupin. - Eles estão indo direto pro alvo. 

Remo fez sinal para que Sirius se aproximasse, assim podendo mostrar-lhe o que estava vendo. Ele apontou para dois pontinhos longe, quase na cabana de Hagrid. Sirius começou a rir no mesmo instante que Liatriva entrava pelo retrato. 

- Isso se deve ao fato de que eu sou um grande gênio, Aluado. Quando Pontas se levantou da mesa, eu, com a capa dele, confundi um pouco as idéias dele. Parece que ele achava que tinha um igatinho/i quase morrendo no meio da nevasca. Você conhece nosso grande her.. - Sirius foi cortado pelo "Ah" vindo da entrada. Ao virar-se, ambos se depararam com a cena de Sarah caída no chão, graças a água que Almofadinhas havia derramado. 

- Está vendo? - disse Remo. Sirius tentava ao máximo segurar o riso. - Se tivesse me deixado limpar. 

- Só estou vendo um alvo fácil, Aluado. Só isso.. 

Lupin ficou parado no lugar, enquanto Sirius se aproximava da garota loira. A pouca conversa que Remo pôde ouvir lhe indicou o que Sirius queria dizer com "alvo fácil". Poucos minutos depois, Sarah levantou-se, com a ajuda de Black, e dirigiu-se para seu dormitório, com um sorriso contente no rosto claro. 

- Que tal o café? - disse Sirius. Fez um movimento com a cabeça para que Remo o seguisse. - Aliás, onde está Rabicho? - Lupin deu de ombros, imaginando quanto tempo ele poderia ficar comendo. 

Ao chegarem no Salão Principal, todas as mesas já estavam vazias. Pedro não estava lá, ao contrario do que previam. Enquanto entravam no salão, eles ouviram uma voz conhecida lhes chamar. 

- Sirius! Remo! - ambos viraram-se para encontrar Andrômeda, prima de Sirius. - Vocês viram a Lily? 

- Digamos que ela está um pouco ocupada. - disse Almofadinhas, sorrindo maliciosamente. 

- O que ele aprontou dessa vez, Remo? - perguntou Andrômeda, virando os olhos para Lupin. 

- Priminha, priminha. O que lhe faz pensar que ieu/i fiz alguma coisa, e não inós/i? - vendo que Andie o ignorou, continuou. - De qualquer forma, você ainda não se deu conta que o Aluado fica "sem fala" quando você está por perto? 

A fala de Sirius resultou em uma risada escandalosa do mesmo, um Remo extremamente corado e uma Andrômeda irritada de não ter obtido sua resposta. Ela continuou encarando Remo, esperando sua resposta, como se Sirius não houvesse interrompido. 

- Eles, _provavelmente_, estão na cabana de Hagrid a essa hora. - disse Remo, por fim, ainda muito corado. 

- Fazendo o que? - perguntou a corvinal, com o cenho franzido. Sirius sorriu maliciosamente para ela. 

- Nem queira saber, priminha. - Remo e Andie sorriram. Sirius lançou um olhar maroto pra os dois, antes de continuar. - Se vocês se virem trancados em algum lugar, já sabem que é o presente do Remo de Natal. 

Antes que alguém pudesse argumentar, Sirius virou-se e sentou-se na mesa vazia da grifinória, deixando Remo extremamente corado e Andie sorrindo sem graça. Após alguns minutos em um silêncio constrangedor, Remo virou-se para ela. 

- A gente se vê por ai, Andie. - e seguiu para o encontro de Sirius. 

- Espero que trancados em uma sala. - disse Andie, rindo, quando Remo não podia mais ouvi-la. Ela retirou-se do salão, sem dizer mais nada. 

A porta da cabana abriu-se com violência, trazendo Tiago e Lily, junto com uma rajada de neve, para dentro. Tremendo e imensamente encharcados, os dois bateram a porta com força. Tiago continuou a segura-la enquanto Lily trancava-a com um feitiço, enquanto a neve forte empurrava-a querendo abri-la. 

- Alohomora! - murmurou Lily, e, ao ouvir o 'clack' da porta de trancando, Tiago soltou-a. 

Tiago jogou-se na primeira cadeira que viu a sua frente, buscando por ar. Lily permaneceu em pé, também respirando rápido. Assim que estabilizou o ar de seus pulmões, a garota virou-se para Potter com um olhar acusador. 

- O que você tinha na cabeça pra entrar no meio de uma nevasca? - o tom de Lily era duro e cobrava um resposta. 

- Eu pensei que.. 

- Não, Tiago, você simplesmente não pensa, porque seu cérebro é do tamanhozinho de uma ervilha! - apesar de Lily aparentemente não ter notado que disse 'Tiago' em vez de 'Potter', este notou. Com um sorriso maroto no rosto, foi a vez dele falar. 

- Primeiro: desde quando você me chama de Tiago? - Lily abriu e fechou a boca atrás de uma resposta para o que havia de perceber ter feito. Tiago continuou antes mesmo que ela falasse algo. - Segundo: por que você veio atrás de mim? Acho que, mesmo sendo monitora-chefe, isso não é sua obrigação. Eu tenho 17 anos e acho que sou bem grandinho, não? 

Sem palavras, Lily sentou-se em uma cadeira do outro lado de mesa, de frente para Tiago. Após um mumuxo, ela calou-se. Tiago encarou-a por alguns segundos, saindo do transe em seguida. Retirou sua varinha do meio das e apontou para as próprias roupas. Estas secaram-se instantaneamente após o pensamento do feitiço. O rapaz se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, aproximando-se de Lily. 

- Posso? - perguntou, estendo a varinha e mostrando-lhe suas vestes secas. Lily levantou o rosto e encarou-o por alguns segundos. Negou com a cabeça devagar, procurando por sua varinha. 

- Pode deixar. - disse calma, apontando a varinha para suas vestes, que secaram tão rápidas quanto as de Tiago. Levantou seus olhos para colocar a varinha em cima da mesa, quando notou um pequeno caderno vermelho em cima desta. - Lupin e Black estavam com esse caderno hoje, no Salão Comunal. 

Lily puxou o caderno para perto de si e Tiago sentou-se na cadeira à seu lado. Nunca havia visto esse caderno antes, como _Lily_ teria visto-o com dois dos _marotos_? A grifinória examinou a capa por alguns instantes, antes de abri-la para ver seu conteúdo. Ao que puderam notar, aquilo não era um caderno, e sim um álbum de fotografias. Tiago parecia estranhar tudo cada vez mais. Folheando página por página, eles puderam notar que estavam todas em branco. Ao chegarem na ultima, notaram que não era exatamente todas. 

- _Olá,_ - começou Lily, lendo o que estava escrito na página. 

_"Se vocês estão lendo isso, é porque eu já estou morto. Quebrar um pouco da tensão não faz mal a ninguém, faz? Falando sério, se vocês estão lendo isto é porque estão na cabana do Hagrid, ou porque nosso plano deu muito, muito errado. Plano? Mais que plano? Eu explico a vocês, caros amigos. _

A cabeça oca (que não é tão oca assim, pelo que podemos notar) do meu querido amigo Almofadinhas (é o Sirius, Lily) resolveu dar-lhes um presente de Natal diferente. Ele teve a brilhante (é brilhante sim, Lily. Você verá, um dia, quem sabe) idéia de trancá-los em algum lugar. Estávamos pensando em um feitiço que vocês não soubessem desfazer, o que obviamente era impossível, e nosso grande amigo tempo fez o favor de mandar uma nevasca e trancar a cabana do Hagrid para nós. Lily Evans, pelo amor de Deus, não me invente de sair no meio dessa nevasca! Queremos os dois inteiros, está ouvindo? E, afinal, não é tão ruim assim ficar um dia na presença do Tiago. Mas, siga meu conselho, saia daí assim que amanhecer e o tempo melhorar. Mais que um dia, acho que só o Sirius agüenta! - nessa hora, Tiago fez um mumuxo de desaprovação. 

_Amanhã, caso o tempo não melhore, entraremos em contato com a professora McGonagall ou com o professor Dumbledore. O álbum é para vocês colocarem suas fotos depois de casados. Mais um idéia do Sirius! Azarações nele, Lily! Bom, tenham uma boa noite de sono. _

Até mais, Seus amigos (espero que ainda sejamos) Remo e Sirius. Ah, o Rabicho ajudou não falando nada. 

Ps.: Pontas, é o Almofadinhas. Fala sério, cara! Um gato perdido em uma nevasca? Pensei que fosse ser mais difícil de te enganar. Ah, e eu não aguento mais de um dia com o Tiago. Lily, corre assim que der! 

- Grades amigos! - disse Tiago, jogando a cabeça para trás e deitando-a na cadeira. Lily parecia em estado de choque. - Eu achei que fosse verdade! É tão impossível assim um gato estar preso em uma nevasca? Bom, pelo menos assim você para de me culpar. 

- Pois eu só acho que é mais culpa sua! Um gato? Por favor, Potter! Eu não acredito que você seja considerado um dos mais inteligentes da nossa turma. Um gato? Hunf! - Lily levantou-se bruscamente e trancou-se no banheiro. 

- Ótimo! Eu sou sempre o culpado de tudo! - gritou Tiago, para a porta do banheiro. - Eu achei que era o _seu_ gato que estava quase morrendo! Não precisa me agradecer por me preocupar com você! 

O retrato da mulher gorda fechou-se atrás de Sirius, que tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto. O salão continha apenas duas pessoas além dele: Sarah e Pedro. Dirigiu-se para onde Pedro estava, jogando-se na poltrona a seu lado. 

- Onde está o Pontas? - perguntou Pedro, inocentemente. Sirius limitou-se a um olhar óbvio que, por algum milagre, Pedro entendeu. - Ah, sim. E Aluado? - Sirius sorriu marotamente e virou-se para encarar Rabicho, que não entendeu, por mais que tentasse, desta vez. 

- Me xingando até a morte em alguma sala de aula, preso com Andrômeda. - Rabicho desatou a rir e Sirius imaginou se ele havia entendido algo. Deu de ombro, ignorando o amigo, mas ainda sorrindo orgulhoso de si mesmo. 

- Parece que o dormitório vai ficar vazio hoje. - disse Pedro, ao acaso, após recuperar-se de seu ataque de risos. - Sem o Pontas e o Aluado, já que o Frank sumiu, só restou nós dois. 

- Saí pra lá, Pedrinho! - disse Sirius, com uma expressão assustada, que mudou rapidamente para uma expressão maliciosa. - _Se_ eu for dormir no nosso dormitório, com certeza será _acompanhado_. 

Pedro encarou-o por alguns instantes, sem entender nada. Deu de ombro, murmurando algo como "Vou na cozinha" e saiu pelo retrato. Sirius virou-se para o outro lado da sala, onde Sarah arrumava o cabelo em frente a um espelho. 

- Sarinha! O que você vai fazer hoje a noite? 

A noite já havia se estabelecido por completo e a neve continuava a cair forte do lado de fora da cabana. Lily estava deitada de bruços na cama de Hagrid desde que saira do banheiro bastante sujo. Sua barriga começava a doer de fome. Já era quase um dia inteiro sem comer, contando que não havia tomado café. Tentava, de todas as maneiras, descobrir um jeito de passar por aquela tempestade, pois, como Remo havia dito, era suicídio sair sem proteção em uma condição daquelas. Tiago, provavelmente, havia sentido fome também. Revirava todos os armários da cabana atrás de algo, obviamente, comida. Sentou-se na cadeira novamente, derrotado. De repente, algo parece ilumina-lo. 

- Lily, existe algum feitiço para conjurar comida? Quero dizer, alguma coisa eles fazem no Salão Principal, não? 

- Sim, existe. - disse Lily, com uma voz monótona. Ignorou o fato dele ter chamado-a pelo primeiro nome. - Mas não exatamente conjurar. Tem que ter de onde pegar. O Salão Principal tem a cozinha embaixo. Creio que estejamos longe demais, para isso. - Tiago suspirou, parecendo exausto. 

- Sinto muito. - disse na mesma voz monótona de Lily. 

- Sente muito? - perguntou a garota, com o cenho franzido. 

- Você está com fome, não? - o tom de Tiago era óbvio, porém delicado. 

Lily ficou parada, estática. Era pra ela, não pra ele. Ele revirou a casa por cerca de meia hora, procurando cuidadosamente em cada canto por comida.. para ela. Lily estava apoiada em seu braço, ainda de bruços, com uma expressão espantada. Sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos levemente arregalados. 

- Li.. Evans? Você está bem? - a voz um tanto preocupada de Tiago pareceu despertá-la. 

- Sim, sim. Eu.. Eu estou bem. 

A grifinória deixou-se cair, retirando o apoio dos braços. Continuou deitada, imóvel, por alguns instantes. Por que eles estaria procurando comida pra ela? Por que eles estaria preocupado com ela? Rolou sobre suas costas, para deitar de frente para o teto. Fitou-o por alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade. Voltou a girar, para voltar a ficas de bruços, quando sentiu algo duro pressionar sua costela. Com um "Ai", Lily sentou-se e começou a remexer entre as vestes, procurando o que a machucara. Foi então que achou. A maça que havia pego antes de sair atrás de Tiago de manhã. Ele ainda a encarava, alarmado com seu ataque inesperado. 

- Olha. - disse Lily, levantando a maça para que ele pudesse ver. 

- Você conseguiu conjurar? - perguntou ele sorrindo. Ela negou com a cabeça. 

- Eu havia pego de manhã. Antes.. Antes de sair do castelo. - Lily desviou o olhar, não querendo dizer 'antes de sair atrás de você'. 

- Bom, então.. coma. - ele disse, simplesmente. 

- Você não está com fome? 

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu tomei café, você não. - Lily não podia negar que era verdade, mas ainda assim ele estava a muito tempo sem comer. Tiago pareceu notar a batalha interna de Lily, acrescentando. - Sério! Pode comer. Eu não estou com fome. 

Assim que Tiago terminou a frase, um ronco não muito alto, mas ainda assim notável, chegou a seus ouvidos. Ele olhou para sua própria barriga e e sorriu sem jeito. Lily olhou-o por um curto tempo, antes de desatar a rir. Mesmo que aquilo não fosse exatamente educado, ela não podia, não conseguia se controlar. Tiago observou-as rir por alguns instantes, antes de começar a rir também. 

- Sabia que você fica linda rindo? - perguntou ele, depois que ambos recompuseram-se. Lily não disse nada, nem o encarou. Manteve os olhos abaixados, evitando o olhar do maroto. De repente, uma cruel dúvida invadiu sua mente, ao mesmo tempo que sentia a cama ranger ao peso de Tiago, que sentava na ponta oposta da que Lily estava sentada. 

- O que quer dizer Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho? - Tiago arregalou levemente os olhos, fazendo uma expressão descrente, enquanto Lily permanecia em seu estado pensativo. 

- Eu.. Eu não posso dizer, Lily. - disse após um tempo. Lily pareceu não notar imediatamente o que ele disse, pois continuou a falar. 

- Não, porque Aluado.. - de repente ela parou. As palavras dele finalmente haviam invadido seu ouvido e sua expressão era tão descrente quando a de Tiago. - Que? Você me convida pra sair desde que eu me lembre por gente e quando eu faço uma simples pergunta você não pode responder? 

- Você nunca aceitou. - disse ele, como se o fato dela nunca ter aceitado sair com ele justificasse algo. - De qualquer forma, isso interfere em muitas coisas, inclusive um segredo do Aluado. 

- Bom, então vá falando, porque se você acha que eu sou burra o bastante pra não saber que o Remo é um lobisomem está muito enganado. - Lily falou tudo em um tom casual, como quem contava como foi o passeio até o zoológico. Tiago, no entanto, estava paralisado pela surpresa. 

- Não, eu.. Não acho que você seja burra. Claro que não. Só.. não imaginei! - Tiago gesticulava com as mãos enquanto procurava um resposta adequada. Lily começou a rir do desespero do maroto, voltando a deitar-se na cama. 

- Mas ainda assim, não entendo de onde venham os outros apelidos. - a garota voltara a seu estado pensativo de antes, procurando por uma resposta que não vinha. 

- Animagia ilegal. - respondeu o rapaz, fitando o teto. Lily virou o rosto para ele e notou que ele estava deitado, também. A distância entre ambos diminui radicalmente. 

- Animagia ilegal? - Lily repetiu a pergunta, tentando negar que era o que pensava. - Vocês são..? 

- Sim. - disse Tiago, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - O Almofadinhas um cachorro, o Rabicho um rato e eu.. deixa pra lá. 

- Um cervo. - disse Lily, em um sussurro fraco. 

- É. - disse Tiago, desanimado. - Como você sabe? Ah, obrigada por não dizer 'veado'. - Lily sorriu, tanto com os lábios quanto com os olhos. 

- As vezes, quando eu estava nos jardins, pensando ou lendo um livro, eu via um cervo me observando da orla da floresta. Eu costumava dizer que era meu protetor. Estava tudo tão calmo enquanto ele estava ali, me observando. Isso também se deve ao fato de que, enquanto ele estava lá, você não aparecia. - Lily riu e Tiago a acompanhou. - Mas era você, não era? 

- Era. Acho que era a única maneira de ficar perto de você, sem que você notasse e me mandasse sair. Como você disse, era mais calmo assim. - Tiago calou-se, ainda observando o teto da cabana. Lily virou-se para frente e passou a observa-lo também. Era Tiago que estava ali, deitado ao lado dela, e não o cervo. Ainda assim, estava tudo calmo. - Lily. 

- Hm? 

- Como vai ser o nome dele? 

- Dele quem? 

- Do nosso filho. 

Lily abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Provavelmente estava corada. Voltou a ficar de bruços, apoiada nos braço, de maneira que encarasse Tiago. A distância entre os dois diminuiu um pouco mais depois disso. 

- E quem disse que vamos ter algum filho? - sua voz não era brava, como ela mesma pode notar. Não entendia porque, mas não se sentia brava. Tiago levantou os ombros, indicando que não sabia. 

- Será que sou tão ruim assim em adivinhação? 

Lily levantou um dos braços para dar um tapa fraco no braço de Tiago. Antes que este chegasse à seu destino, Tiago o segurou, fazendo-a se desequilibrar por estar em um braço só. Antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, ela a beijou. Mesmo que quisesse, Lily não poderia protestar. Ela não se permitiria isso. Era estranha a sensação estar tão junto de alguém que a tanto tempo tentava afastar. Talvez aquele não fosse um presente tão ruim, afinal. Sentiu a maça, até agora segura em sua mão, rolar pela cama até bater no chão e continuar rolando, rolando e rolando. Onde ela foi parar, Lily não sabia e nem queria saber. 

- Harry. - murmurou ela, quando os dois se separaram. 

- Que? - perguntou Tiago. 

- O nome dele vai ser Harry. 

- E foi assim, Harry, que eu e sua mãe começamos a namorar! - a voz de papai está muito entusiasmada. Será que ele não notou que eu dormi metade da história? Não, brincadeira, eu ouvi tudinho! - Pra você ver como ela é teimosa, ela já tinha escolhido seu nome naquela época. Eu tento convencê-la de que iOgrinho/i é um melhor nome desde então. Ogrinho Tiago Potter. O que você acha, Harry? 

Ogrinho? Ele queria _mesmo_ me chamar de Ogrinho? E eu que pensei que meu padrinho fosse o maluco. Ei, ei, não! Pai, o Fred! Ele não me ouviu, pra variar. Estico meu bracinho pra tentar alcançar o Fred, esquecido no canto do berço. Peguei. Dou um abraço bem apertado nele, enquanto papai finge que dança comigo. 

- Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sei de algumas partes onde não estava, não é mesmo? - não, na verdade não, mas é uma ótima pergunta. Dou uma risadinha alta e bato palmas para o papai, dando os créditos pela brilhante pergunta a ele. - Pois é, rapazinho. Seu padrinho e Remos contaram tudinho pra gente. Inclusive o que aconteceu dentro da sala que Sirius trancou Remo e Andrômeda, mas essa é outra história. 

Conta, conta! Eu não 'tô com sono, não. Meu padrinho costuma dizer que eu sou a cara do meu pai. Será que eu tenho aquelas ruguinhas ali? 

- Tiago! Está na hora de trocar a frauda do Harry. Pode fazer isso por favor? - mamãe gritou lá de baixo. Papai me olhou de um jeito engraçado. Comecei a rir da cara dele. Estava realmente engraçada. - Tiago, por favor!

- Tá legal! - disse papai, por fim.

Ele deve estar me levando pro trocador. Acertei. Não, deixa o Fred comigo! Ele não deixou, mas depois eu pego. Ah, é engraçada a cara do papai enquanto troca minha frauda. Hum, que cheiro ruim. A campainha lá em baixo acabou de trocar. Estamos esperando alguém?

- Olá, Lily! Cadê meu afilhadão? - é a voz do meu padrinho!

- O Tiago deve estar apanhando pra trocar a frauda dele. Vem, entra.

Estou ouvindo passos na escada. Eles devem estar subindo. Mamãe acabou de entrar no quarto e Sirius está atrás dela. Papai, dá pra terminar logo isso? Papai parou pra cumprimentar Sirius. Ai, ai, será que ele não sabe que tá friozinho?

- Tava contando pro Harry sobre o seu presente de Natal no uútimo ano em Hogwarts.

- E como é que tá meu afilhadão? - se eu fosse você não chegava tão perto agora, padrinho. Ops, fiz xixi! Parece que Sirius ficou um pouquinho molhado. Mamãe e papai estão rindo. Sirius também. Até o Fred tá rindo. Dei uma risadinha baixa. - É assim que você me agradece pelo presente que resultou em você, é?

Mamãe fez algum feitiço qualquer e o padrinho voltou a ficar limpo. Mas o que será que ele veio fazer aqui? Não é normal, sabe.

- A que devemos a honra de sua visita, Sirius? - será que mamãe lê mentes? Posso perguntar, qualquer dia. Ela fez uma reverencia exagerada, acho que era de brincadeira. A expressão de Sirius pareceu ficar mais séria e preocupada. Talvez seja impressão minha, mas papai e mamãe também pararam de sorrir.

- Isso. - meu padrinho mostrou uma carta pra mamãe, que pegou-a no ato. Ninguém conhece algo chamado coruja, não? Não precisava vir até aqui, oras! - Parece que o Ranhoso ouviu uma conversa de Dumbledore e uma pretendente a vaga de professora. Era algo realmente sério e dizia respeito a vocês e os Longbottom. Adivinha pra quem ele vai correndo contar?

Ranhoso? Quando mamãe limpa meu nariz, papai diz que é _ranhoso_. Será que é a mesma coisa? Adoraria perguntar, mas os adultos nunca me entendem. Até parece que o que digo é "gugu dada". De qualquer forma, parece que é sério. Mamãe saiu do quarto, abrindo a carta misteriosa. Papai voltou a _tentar_ trocar minha frauda. Preciso dizer que foi sem sucesso? Tudo o que ele conseguiu foi tirar e jogar fora a frauda velha. Nem me limpar direito ele conseguiu.

- Lily, eu não consigo fazer isso! - gritou papai. Mamãe voltou a entrar no quarto. Ela parece preocupada e ao mesmo tempo irritada. Arrisco dizer que o preocupada é com a carta e o irritada com a incompetência de papai. Talvez se eu parasse quieto ajudasse, mas é tão divertido balançar as pernas.

- Tiago, pode pôr o Harry pra dormir, pelo menos?

Hey, hey! Eu não quero dormir! Eu não estou com so-no. Esse bocejo, por exemplo, foi para mostrar o que eu estaria fazendo _se_ estivesse com sono. Pelo menos dessa vez papai lembro de pegar o Fred. De volta ao berço frio e solitário. Papai, volta aqui! Eu não estou com sono! Não apague a luz. Não! Voltando ao exemplos, eu só estou fechando os olhinhos pra.. pra.. pra.. Boa noite, Fred.

...

**N/A:** Essa fic foi feita pro Challenge T/L do fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras (não me pergunte qual o número do challenge, eu esqueci. xD). Infelizmente, como nem tudo dá certo, não peguei nenhuma coloção. Maaas, como eu gosto da fic, tô postando ela aqui.

Espero que vocês gostem. Só pra lembrar, comentários _não_ mordem. ;

Ah, e desculpem pelos erros. Bateu a preguiça e eu não revisei... ainda. 


End file.
